tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon Slayers
The Demon Slayers is an ongoing YouTube video series created by SarisKhan, Shirosaki97 and Xho3546. Plot Episode 1 Infierno and Men of Mystery explore mvm_decoy in the search of something. However, they are suddenly attacked by Reaper, who manages to swiftly eliminate the evil minions one after another. When the Shinigami Freak reaches Infierno, he activates his Shikai and proceeds to engage the demonic Pyro. After taking out the last remaining Men, Reaper incessantly presses Infierno and easily evades his fire-element attacks. The demon is eventually overwhelmed and shouts for help, but there is no one left to assist him. Although, before Reaper can deal the final blow, Infierno unexpectedly disappears. The Shinigami captain expresses his frustration. Then, his lieutenant Soul Scout appears and both of them depart soon afterward. Episode 2 Soul Scout and Spanner are seen alone - Soul Scout commands Spanner to spread out and search for other demons. Incidentally, he leaves Soul Scout alone with one of Nightmare Medic's servants - Behemoth. Soul Scout engages Behemoth. Soul Scout misjudges Behemoth's strength and has to change tactic. Meanwhile, Spanner is ambushed by Men of Mystery, though he easily incapacitates them. He activates his Shikai and fights the rest. Soul Scout seemingly loses to Behemoth; Behemoth clenching him in his grasp. Then, Soul Scout lashes at Behemoth to get him off. Behemoth resumes to engage Soul Scout but cannot work his way around Soul Scout's speed, but eventually manages to down him again. Before Behemoth can finish off Soul Scout, Spanner comes and incapacitates the demonic Freak, and the two Shinigami escape. Soul Scout and Spanner return to Mender, and they leave. Post scene, a defeated Behemoth is mocked by a shadowed Sentinel. Episode 3 Reaper, Soul Scout, Spanner and Mender all amass on harvest_event, but the latter are intercepted by Behemoth and some Men of Mystery. Meanwhile, Reaper comes directly into contact with Nightmare Medic himself. Spanner and Mender quickly dispatch the Men and engage Behemoth. However, they realise that Behemoth is too sturdy to take down conventionally, and after some struggle work their way around Behemoth's incredible size with their Shikai and tactics, with Soul Scout providing invaluable support. They eventually defeat and incapacitate Behemoth. In the meantime, Reaper and Nightmare Medic fight fiercely; for the most part, Reaper holds the upper hand in the fight, with Nightmare Medic being left little options. In the end, Nightmare Medic resorts to engulf the map into the Inferno State at the same time the other Shinigami are about to finish their fight, and the three others realise that Reaper is suddenly in terrible danger. Soon afterward they find Nightmare Medic and Reaper surrounded by a wall of flames, with Reaper's right arm severed off by the demon lord. As Nightmare Medic is about to finish off Reaper, Spanner intervenes and the Shinigami escape hastily. Nightmare Medic roars in anger, and the entire map is engulfed in flames. Episode 4 Soul Scout and Spanner find an enraged Sentinel, and the two challenge him. Using his devastating hammer, the demon initially holds the upper hand, even when Spanner morphs his weapon. It isn't until Soul Scout morphs his own weapon as well when the tables start to turn. However, Sentinel catches the Scout offguard by his neck, and when he's about to deliver a fiery punch, he is stabbed in the back by Mender. Together with Soul Scout and Spanner, the trio finally dispatches Sentinel. As the three cheer over his victory, they notice Nightmare Medic's Inferno State activating. Impressed with the Demon King's powers, the trio teleport away to safety. List of episodes #''Reaper'' #''The Demonic Ambush'' #''Hellfire'' #''Sentinel's Wrath'' Category:YouTube videos